Overseas and Overboard
by Shiner01
Summary: Set in 6th year,SLASH HermioneOC,RomanceDrama. Hermione is transfering to a magic school in Japan. While there she finds new friends, a girl who wants to take her to bed, and the girls best bud who Hermione is finding a little too interesting.
1. Chapter 1: Sayonara

A/N: So yeah, this is purely an impulsive story. I don't know how it will really turn out, but I decided to put it here anyway.  
The first two chapters are like introductions, no romance until the 3rd chap. Enjoi xD

Oh yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, I'm not doing this for money, blah blah blah. Honestly, don't you think I would have something better to do if I were JK Rowling? Annnywayy, I did some characters in this fanfic, and the story line. So now, enjoi.

Chapter 01  
Sayonara

Hermione always loved being at Hogwarts. It was like a second home to her, though surely she loved her house she lived in with her parents back in the muggle world. Though it wasn't the most "high-class" school, comparing it to other magical schools anyway, it was much more cozy than say, Beaxubatons. The girls were always so…lady-like and poised. And of course Hermione was polite, but even she couldn't take being so "presentable" all the time.

Not to mention, people were much more interesting in Hogwarts, even the staff. Though the students could be quite judgmental at times, she still loved the lot of them. Well most of them, minus Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson for instance.

But on the other hand, she adored Harry and Ron, being as they were her best friends. And Seamus and Dean and Ginny.

So, naturally, it would be very difficult for her to say good-bye.

Ron and Harry were talking with Seamus about one thing or another, mostly quidditch and the different teams. Hermione never found quidditch _that_ interesting, though she supported Harry and Ron and all the other players on the Gryffindor team during matches and such.

Her heart seemed to be caught in her throat, and she continuously opened her mouth, but found she couldn't say anything at all, so soon shut it as to not attract attention to her.

_How will I say this?_ She thought. She knew the news would be all more than shocking, but there was no way she could change her decision now. Well, actually, she could but she just didn't want to. _I'm so selfish! They'll miss me so much. Right? _

"Guys…" She managed to squeak. Of course this didn't get anyone's attention. "Hey, guys?" She spoke barely louder now, and they were still ignoring her quiet pleas. "Guys, I need to say something." She managed, in a louder but shaky voice. This seemed to get everyone's attention, including Ginny's who was just next to Seamus, speaking to some younger Gryffindor whom Hermione didn't know.

_What I would give to crawl under a rock right now!_

"Uh…uhmm…Well, I…uhmmm…"

Aren't I just brilliant? Yes Hermione, continue explaining through your all-but-intelligent "uhhmmm's"!

"This won't be easy to say." She said quietly. "But…I-I won't be s…staying at Hogwarts this year." She could've sworn the last part was quieter than a whisper, and wondered if they'd even heard the important ending, for they only continued to stare at her in a dumbfounded way.

And silence only followed the unnerving stares. Even Ginny seemed lost for words. Hermione wasn't sure how to react. Were they surprised? Or was it they hadn't even heard her and wanted her to repe-

"What!" Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Seamus all but yelled in unison.

"What do you mean?" Was followed by Ron, in an exasperated, shocked way. He almost appeared to be hyperventilating, breathing deeply in and out as if he would have a heart attack at any moment.

"Surely you aren't serious, Hermione?" Ginny asked, in a helpless voice, as if she were pleading to Hermione that this was some sick joke. "Of course you're staying at Hogwarts! I mean…y-you're sixteen, you only have two more years left! You're joking. You must be joking!"

"N-no, Ginny." Hermione said. "I'm going to a school in Japan. It's called Goukaku Magic School. That's great news isn't it?" She added in a quivery voice, smiling nervously though she knew that would probably only anger Ginny. "I applied over the summer. It's very prestigious."

"The hell that's good news, Hermione!" Ron yelled, as he was accustomed to do in shocking situations such as this.

"Hermione, why would you do that?" Said Harry, seemingly just as angry as Ron and Ginny, though Seamus hadn't said a word yet. He was still simply gawking at Hermione. "Why would you leave us like that?"

"I-I'll write to you guys." She said in a small voice. "And over the summer I'll still be going to Ronald's. We'll see each other then…"

"And that's it! Hermione, this is serious!" Said Ginny, whose face was getting red, and whose fists were clenched, probably to a point where the palms were beginning to hurt.

"H-hermione…" Came a quiet, utterly shocked voice. Everyone's attention averted to Seamus, who was pointing at Hermione with a limp finger, and stared at her with wide eyes and a bewildered stare. "You're really going to Goukaku?"

"Y-yes…" She replied in the same small voice that she replied to Harry's question just a few minutes ago.

"This is serious!" Seamus exclaimed, obviously agreeing with Ginny and the others. At least Hermione thought so. "Goukaku Magic School is like, the best magic school in Asia! There are so few magic schools there after all. A ton of underground programs and such, but the schools are so hard to find. How did you find them?"

"I-I didn't. They found me…" She replied in a somewhat calmer voice, glad that Seamus at least supported her in her decision.

"No way!" Seamus exclaimed yet again. He seemed so excited about the situation, not only Hermione was surprised that he was marveling at something other than quidditch. "Hermione, this is fabulous! To be selected by such a prestigious school is more than wonderful. I hear there are few males there, though, so that might be a let down for your love life (Hermione blushed deeply at this comment.). And the entire staff is women. I'm not quite sure on the entire history though." Seamus seemed to go into a deep thought after this, looking up at the ceiling that was clear, with a few clouds in the blue sky.

"Great," Ron said miserably. "Now she can go off and be prestigious with all the Japs over there."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded loudly. "I won't accept racism! A-and if you won't accept my choice, w-well then, I'm leaving tomorrow! S-so, if you even want to say good-bye then make your decision quickly!"

At that, she stormed out of the Great Hall, catching many eyes along the way even as she made her way up to the Gryffindor dormitory. She sat on her bed with her hands over her face as she sobbed furiously, her emotions in a horribly insecure state.

Classes didn't start until two days for Goukaku though students were required to be at the school two days earlier. Hermione would be leaving tomorrow, because she had requested that she'd wanted to say good-bye to her friends because she didn't have the guts to do it over the summer, for she feared that the reaction would be what it was just a few minutes ago.

Please say good-bye. She pleaded silently. Instead of wallowing in self-pity for too long, and seeing as she didn't have any place to go since she had all but run away from her friends, she pulled her school schedule for her first day at Goukaku from her all ready packed suit case, and scanned over it.

Japanese Language – Professor Raiel

Potions – Professor Kamiyama

Duels – Professor Ichiro

Transfiguration – Professor Kawasaki

Advanced Users' Magic – Professor Kouda

Seemed that the professors were the founders, and as Seamus had said earlier they all seemed to be women. Though Hermione had little knowledge of Japanese names, she had studied on them lightly, as of yet anyway. However, she was yet to discover if all nine of them were truly women.

Sighing, she placed the paper back in its previously opened envelope and put it on top of all her neatly folded and packed clothes, zipping the top and then lying down on her bed. There wasn't much she could do now. She had nothing to study for yet, and that incident at Breakfast meant she couldn't go and hang out with Harry and Ron. So basically, she was left to her boredom, and more importantly to feel all the more miserable about the recent event.

Sighing again, she thought, they will say good-bye, won't they? They have to. We're still friends after all.

It was 6.30 in the morning, the air was briskly fresh, just the thing to calm Hermione in her anxious waiting, and the sun wasn't all that bright yet. As her suitcases still sat comfortably on the stone ground, Hermione held her wand in her hand and observed the area around her. She was in the main entrance, eagerly awaiting the appearance of her friends, however as of yet no faces had shown. Except for maybe a few early birds who only looked at Hermione strangely before hurrying their way into the Great Hall.

She only frowned in response. Though she continued to wait, she felt rather pathetic standing in the middle of the main entrance, with trunks all around her and a miserable expression written over her face.

However, as the minutes passed on she felt anger rising inside her. They were her friends, weren't they? They were supposed to support her, right? So where were they? Even though she'd blown up in Ron's face the day before, they wouldn't see her during the school year at all, so why not see her off?

Sighing in an almost agitated way, she made her luggage levitate with a simple charm, and turned her back on the main entrance, making her way to Dumbledore's office where she was supposed to use flu powder to get to Goukaku.

As she made her first three steps, however, she soon heard the familiar voice of Harry, "Hermione wait!" He shouted as he ran toward her with Ron, Ginny, and a few other fellow Gryffindors.

Hermione turned on her heel, almost giddily as she greeted them all with a grin. I knew they'd come! How could I have a single doubt in my mind? She thought as she ran toward the small group. She hugged them all, even the ones' she didn't know as well such as Seamus and Fred and George.

Silence followed the action, along with Harry and Ginny both nudging Ron in either side. He grunted, folding his arms and looked away from Hermione.

"S-sorry, Hermione." Said Ron very quietly.

"We're all sorry." Ginny added with a smile. "We just don't want you to leave."

"But we'll support you either way." Harry quickly added, almost nervously. "We'll miss you, Hermione."

"Now look, guys, you're going to make her break into tears!" Ron said in an agitated way.

Truthfully, Hermione felt as if she would break into tears at any moment, though seeing as Ron's statement seemed only insensitive she held back and only hugged them all again.

"Enough with the hugging all ready!" Fred and George complained in unison. Hermione only laughed softly, and lightly at the comment and said, "I'm going to be late, but I'll miss you guys, and I'll write all the time. You'll write too, won't you?" Hermione remembered back in their fourth year when she'd asked them both if they'd write over the summer, and they'd only made joking remarks about it. However, Hermione was relieved to see that they all nodded in response, smiling, and she simply hugged them one last time before continuing her journey up the stairs.

She waved and yelled as they waved up at her as well, "Sayonara!"

---------------------------------------------------

Soooo, wasn't very exciting, was it? It won't be as boring when it gets more into the plot.  
I've put characters pics on my photobucket account, but I can't get them to go onto here. When I figure it out I'll do it.


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

A/N: Chapter 2 finally. This is still like an introduction hence the name of the chapter but chapter 3 will be more interesting. Enjoy, now!

---------

**Chapter 02**

**Introduction**

Hermione had safely transported from Dumbledore's office, after giving a farewell, and to the outside of Goukaku Magic School. However, as she stood in front of the school, her bags littered all around her, she realized the supposed "school" didn't look at all like a school.

What is this? She thought as she advanced on the small, broken down looking shack that was covered by deserted land. Surely there were a few random things like small trees and bushes around it, but otherwise it looked horribly, and even frighteningly deserted.

She made sure her luggage was fallowing closely behind her as she observed the place. Her wand was ready in her hand as she pushed open the shack door, possibly getting a splinter in her hand in the process, and a large main entrance gladly greeted her. It was as big as Hogwarts, if not barely bigger, but very different looking. Instead of the usual hard, cold stonewalls she was used to, there was plaster on the top half of the wall of a mid-brown color, fallowing up to the ceiling with a large chandelier hanging from it, and mahogany wood covered the bottom half of the wall.

So far, thought Hermione. This doesn't look very "Japanese-ish".

She continued to observe as she made her way passed the large, rounding staircase and to a hall, where she passed a few students who simply ignored her and kept walking. She was searching for the Headmistress' office when she somehow managed to bump into someone.

Oof! How could I not have seen someone coming my way? She thought, and quickly apologized, bowing (as she heard was only polite in Asia) to the person though not looking at the face as of yet.

The girl, or so the person sounded, only laughed lightly in response and said, "It's all right, I wasn't watching where I was going." Her accent was "Engrish" as most would call it, but not amazingly so that Hermione could not understand.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said and held out her hand politely. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Keiro Zeller. Nice to meet you as well." Keiro said politely as she shook Hermione's hand gently and smiled widely.

Now Hermione could see the girls' features clearly. She had tanned skin, and slanted eyes as were the Asians trademark, and she was on the thin side. Her face was round, though not as round as say, Neville's, and her smile pushed the extra meat on her face up, giving her a cute chubby look.

She wasn't wearing the school uniform, as Hermione was which contained a blue tie, a white shirt that tucked into a short black skirt, and she had received shoes that looked nearly identical to Hogwarts', along with the knee-high white socks.

But instead, Keiro wore a fitting black shirt and casual jeans, making Hermione feel a bit "over-dressed" as she stood face to face with the Asian girl in the hallway.

"Are you in need of assistance?" Keiro asked, as her smile dropped from her face though she was far from frowning as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Uhmm…Yes, I need to find the Headmistress' office. Do you know where that is?" Hermione knew virtually no Japanese, but Keiro seemed to speak English well anyway, so she wasn't too worried about it.

"Oh, hey," Keiro said in a surprised way, pointing at Hermione, almost as Seamus had the day before. "You're that transfer student from…what was it? Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry?"

"Yes, that would be me." Hermione replied quietly.

"Oh, then of course I'll guide you to Headmistress Amura's office!" She said excitedly and quickly added, "This way!" After that, she walked down the hall further, and took a right. It was only a few doors down after that.

"Good luck, Miss Granger! Hopefully we'll see each other soon." Keiro said and bowed, smiling as Hermione bowed back and then left Hermione to heave a sigh before slowly knocking on the wooden door.

Hermione heard a deep, but still feminine sounding voice say something in Japanese, leaving Hermione bewildered and standing there. The Headmistress could've been busy with something, for all Hermione knew. But it seemed that she didn't have to dwell on what action she should take much longer, for the door opened and before her stood a woman barely taller than Hermione who had dark brown, wavy hair that was passed her shoulder. She was definitely darker than most other Asians, it seemed, the casual black robe probably complimenting that fact.

"Oh, Miss Granger. Please come in." She said calmly, letting a small smile spread on her lips before leading Hermione into her office. "Take a seat, please." She added. She had the same Engrish accent that Keiro had.

Hermione sat in the dark brown leather seat in front of Ms. Amuras' desk, which was made of wood and had many different trinkets placed on it, thought Hermione didn't recognize them.

"So you just arrived?" The Headmistress asked as she now frowned. Hermione nodded in response. "And you have your schedule for your first day?" Another nod. "Good then. Japanese Language with Professor Raiel will be one of your main courses, so that you won't have trouble with students that don't speak Japanese. As for your other classes, the professors' will speak Japanese in front of the class, however you will be specifically confronted in English until you understand the Japanese language. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Hermione replied, still in a shy way as she fiddle with her skirt, trying to calm her nervousness. Though she was definitely excited to be in an elite school such as Goukaku, it was still a bit unnerving to be in a school she'd never been to before, seeing as she'd gotten so used to Hogwarts.

"Good. Now, you will share dorms with the rest of the 6th years, and here's the number." She handed Hermione a small sheet of white paper, which folded itself as it touched her hand, making it even smaller than it had all ready been. "There's no telling when you meet your roommate, I must say." She added in an almost agitated way, as she slightly rolled her eyes. "She's a bit of an…insomniac, in the least. But, she's kind. I hope you'll enjoy her presence."

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

"Now you may go settle yourself in your dorm room. You might also want to search around the school. Would you like a guide?"

"No, thank you. I'll manage." She replied with a smile.

"Good. Off you go then!" The Headmistress smiled lightly as she shooed Hermione off. So, as Hermione stood outside of the office, she opened the folded paper. There was an "X" on "Headmistress Amuras' office", and then it seemed to be, otherwise, an average map. Just as Hermione suspected, as she moved up the hall further, the X moved with her, making Hermione smile at the simple magic as she made her way out of the certain hall, and up the rounding staircase.

Stopping at the top, she realized yet another set of stairs and sighed. As if she felt like climbing who knows how many stairs to get to her dormitory, however just as she thought so an arrow appeared on the paper, the map disappearing behind it in the process. Looking behind her, Hermione saw what looked like one of those old fashioned elevators, with the bars for a door and the inside walls covered with the same mahogany, as seemed the rest of the school.

Smiling, and her luggage still levitating, she quickly walked into the elevator, barely fitting her luggage inside the small thing in the process. Now looking down at the paper, the number "6" had appeared onto it. So it seemed that it was the main floor, containing the lunch hall and a sitting area and some other rooms, such as the Headmistress' office, and then a few other floors containing other things like the library, then the dorm floors sorted by the students' certain year, perhaps?

Pressing the button, Hermione observed the paper more. It showed an elevator moving up, before showing the map of a floor again when the elevator had stopped and the door had opened for Hermione.

She stepped out and fallowed the map easily to "Room 55, Floor 6". But as she placed her hand on the knob, she was only greeted with a horribly painful shock in her hand. So, retreating her pained hand she grabbed the paper again, which had been poking her relentlessly and it read, "Smugdrops."

Oh… Hermione thought dumbly and repeated aloud what the paper said. The wooden door swung open, and revealed a cozy looking dorm with two twin beds across from each other and a bathroom off to the side. A very large closet, which would surely fit both Hermione's and her roommates' clothes, was set across from the bathroom door, below the foot of the bed off to the right. The walls were as they were on the first floor, half plaster, half mahogany wood, and the curtains on the window, which was located before the two beds, were a maroon color along with the carpet. Hermione remembered that the carpet in Headmistress Amuras' office had also been maroon.

So, she concluded this building was more like a five star hotel than a school.

But instead of dwelling on that thought much longer, she decided to take Headmistress Amura's advice and toured herself around the school. First, she went around the fourth floor and then the first floor. After that, she'd been lounging in the sitting area when Keiro showed up again, and agreed to show Hermione around. She was actually a year below Hermione, but Hermione didn't mind that. As long as she had at least one person to trust around this place, that seemed to be enough, even as she introduced Hermione to her friends, Shiori, Kara, and Shiko.

Of course they were nice, and seemed to want Hermione to put her input in whatever their various conversations were about, though half of the time she didn't really know what they actually were about. Mostly it was gossip, and Hermione didn't care much for that.

That night there hadn't been many in the lunch hall, and Hermione had eaten with Keiro and her friends, who she couldn't consider her own friends just yet but they were getting there.

After that she simply walked with Keiro to her floor and then took the elevator to her own. Repeating the password and seeing that there was no one else in the room, though it was surely getting late, she did her usually nightly routine and fell asleep amazingly easily.

The night after it had been nearly the same, except Hermione had woken from someone entering the dorm very late at night, or early in the morning to be specific. Obviously, it was Hermione's roommate but she couldn't see the features in the darkness, so she ignored the girl for now, figuring she would meet her eventually.

--------------------

So that's it for now, I'm working on chapter 3 now and that's when you'll be able to meet two or three of the couplings. Yes, kiddies, this is indeed a love square! So until then, thanks for reading xD


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise!

It took forever for me to update this! I hope you guys like this part.

**Chapter 03**

**Surprise, surprise!**

My first day, Hermione thought excitedly as she walked to her first class of the day, Japanese Language with Professor Raiel. Supposedly the Professor taught specifically to exchange students, and being as Hermione was the only one this year it would be like private lessons.

As she stepped into the empty classroom that only had one desk placed close to the Professors' desk, Hermione realized how nervous she really was. Surely it was wonderful that she would be learning an entirely different language, but having a class alone with a teacher seemed a bit intimidating.

However as Hermione stood nervously near the door, Professor Raiel smiled and said, "Please sit, miss Grander." And she gestured to the desk in front of her own.

Hermione said nothing in response, but took the seat and took out the language book from her school bag, and sat it quietly on the desktop.

"So, I'm Professor Raiel-oh, you silly girl! You can at least look at me!" She exclaimed in a mid-range, enthusiastic voice as she pushed her ash-brown hair from her chocolate brown eyes and grinned. "Now, I'm Professor Raiel, your language teacher. I'll be teaching you Japanese, as you know. I'm glad to have finally met you! I've heard so much from Professor Dumbledore after all."

Hermione's head shot up. "You know professor Dumbledore?"

"Well of course, all of us, meaning the staff met the Hogwarts staff when we discussed your transfer."

"Oh…" Hermione said, almost in an embarrassed tone. "I see."

Professor Raiel nodded in response and smiled. "Now, shall we begin the lesson?"

Thankfully, the Japanese language wasn't as hard as Hermione had first imagined. She first learned the pronunciation technique; how the E's were always pronounced like "Eh" and I's were always pronounced like "Ee" and so on, so forth. After that, Professor Raiel taught her simple words such as "Arigatou Gozaimasu" for "thank you" and "Gomen nasai" or "Gomen ne" for "I'm sorry". Now she was walking to her second class of the day with Keiro. Her other friends went their separate ways, seeing as they all had different second periods for the day.

"Everyone says Professor Kamiyama is the best!" Keiro exclaimed, clearly excited for this next period. "She's supposed to be really laid-back."

"Well that's a good change from Snape." Hermione mumbled.

"Nani? I mean, what was that?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah! She sounds great." Hermione replied as they walked down the last flight of stairs and into the potions classroom, which was also a dungeon just as Snape's had been but something about it didn't make Hermione nearly as unnerved as Snape's did.

There were quiet murmurs and whispers around the class about where Professor Kamiyama was, being as she wasn't anywhere to be seen as of yet.

But soon after, there was a raspy, almost annoyed grumble of some Japanese words Hermione couldn't understand coming from the dungeon doorway, and a fair-skinned, dark-haired and bored looking woman walked into the room wearing tight black pants with a somewhat loose button-up, long-sleeved shirt. She seemed to be in her mid twenties if anyone cared to guess, and she was holding a cigarette lazily in her hand. She grumbled more words that Hermione couldn't understand.

"Would you like me to translate?" Keiro whispered, leaning a little closer to Hermione so she could here her better.

Hermione nodded and replied, "Onegai." Which was a word she'd just learned the period before, meaning "Please".

"She told us to shut up, and that class has began. Now she's introduced herself as Professor Kamiyama, and now-oh dear!"

"Nani?" Hermione asked, the English translation meaning "What".

"She just said…" Keiro lowered her voice a little more as she leaned in closer. "One thing you should know about me is I don't give a damn."

There was a loud cough, followed by, "You must be Hermione Granger."

Hermione quickly looked forward, her hands clasped together now tightly on her lap as her eyes widened barely and she muttered out nervously, "Y-yes."

"I'm Professor Kamiyama." She said in "Engrish", though the accent wasn't as strong as Keiro's was, but it was still noticeable. After taking another drag on the cigarette as she leaned against the wooden desk, she added, "You know the language thing that the Headmistress set, right?"

"H-hai. T-teachers will announce to o-other students in Japanese, then repeat to me I-in-"

"Hai, hai. So the chatting can cease for now, can't it?" She still looked thoroughly bored as she said this, her cigarette now pushed into the ashtray sitting by her hand.

"O-oh…Gomen nasai, hai, of course."

"Good, now…" And she began speaking in Japanese again. Hermione somewhat felt disappointed at this. When the other students laughed, she couldn't laugh because she didn't understand what they were laughing at. When they were shocked, she couldn't feel the shock because she didn't understand. The thing about Hermione was that she liked to understand things.

But that feeling didn't last long, seeing as Professor Kamiyama ushered Hermione up to her desk. The professor sat down as Hermione stood, ringing her hands in front of her as Professor Kamiyama spoke. "So, Hermione, I know you, you know me. I don't have to explain that again." It seemed she had lit yet another cigarette to occupy herself as she explained to Hermione. "It's the first day, everyone hates homework on first days. So basically, seeing as you're a transfer student and it seems you only know your chat-buddy miss Zeller back there, I suggest you get acquainted with other students."

Hermione nodded. If she wasn't so damn nervous, she would've protested to the "Everyone hates homework on first days" comment.

"Good. Now go on."

Hermione quickly turned around and sat next to Keiro again, who looked a little relieved that Hermione was back.

"So what's this thing between you and teachers? The language thing." She asked curiously, her fist placed gently against her chin.

"Oh, the teachers explain everything to the other students in Japanese and after they just pull me away for a minute and repeat it in English." Hermione explained.

"Oh, well that's cool! Until you learn the language, right?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to finally understand this stu-"

"Hey? Hey!" A whispering voice came from behind Hermione and Keiro. They both turned to face a very pale, very pretty girl. Her light brown hair cascaded passed her shoulder, just above her breasts and her eyes were dark as most Japanese eyes were. She was thin but not sickeningly so, actually it somewhat complimented her. Hermione would've blushed as the girl smiled playfully but managed to restrain herself.

"Granger, is it?" The pretty girl continued.

"Nice eye candy, Ro!" A girl said with the same pale skin tone, but had darker hair than Ro had sat next to Ro and smirked, observing Hermione.

"Isn't she? I'm Ro Kato, this is Reika." Reika only nodded as Ro held out her for Hermione to shake. She did, but soon let go, not feeling very secure around this newly introduced girl.

Keiro didn't respond in any way, but seemed to have turned a little pale as she took notice of Ro.

"So, what year are you?" She asked as she position herself atop the desk now, her legs swung over so they were unusually close to Hermione.

Hermione gulped and replied in a stuttering voice, "S-sixth."

"Ah! Good! Same here. Who's your friend?" She continued, now looking a little coldly toward Keiro. Keiro only glared as a response.

"Oh…uhm, this is Keiro. Keiro Zeller."

"So is she like your best friend?" Ro pried, not seeming to like Keiro very much though they'd barely met, if it could even be called "met" seeing as they were both glaring at each other.

"Well…here, yes." Hermione said in a small voice as she looked from Ro to Keiro and back. Ro's friend Reika only seemed to be enjoying this, seeing as she had her arms crossed over her chest and was smirking still.

"Well, let me introduce you to mine then. Hey, Miiro!"

Now Hermione could've blushed like a mad woman, and she was pretty sure she did when the girl turned slightly to look at Hermione. Previously, her back had been turned to the group as she was talking with someone behind her, but as the girl called Miiro only stared back at Hermione as if she was expecting a response of some kind, Hermione could take in her features. She was as pale as Ro, but it seemed to compliment her more. While it made Ro look "cuter" it made Miiro look…well…Hermione simply hated to admit it, but it made her look sexier.

Her eyes were a lighter brown, her hair wasn't as light as Ro's but not as dark as Reika's, and her expression was so calm that Hermione thought she could fall like jelly to the floor.

"Hm." After still looking as if she were expecting Hermione to react somehow, Miiro finally spoke in a light Engrish accent. "Hey." She said casually.

"H-hey." Hermione said, trying to calm herself at the sudden change of mood but couldn't manage it. It seemed Miiro noticed this, and she smiled slightly in amusement before turning back to her other friends.

"So, Keiro hasn't taken you yet, has she?" Ro said, now looking at Hermione with a pleased smirk crossing her face.

"N-nani!" Keiro all but yelled in surprised at the comment.

"W-what do you mean?" Hermione asked stupidly, though she was sure she knew what Ro meant.

"Ah, now don't play dumb. Are you two together or not?"

"E-eh? I'm not gay, Ro, and you know that!" Keiro yelled as her fists were now clenched and she was suddenly standing.

"Hai, hai. I get it. So, Hermione, what do you think? Wanna' go?" Ro only seemed more satisfied as Hermione only looked shocked at the words, suddenly falling silent.

"I-I…" Luckily, the bell rang, saving Hermione. She quickly stood and said, "Come on, Keiro, or we'll be late!" And she hurried out of the classroom.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked Keiro, slightly angrily as Keiro was looking nervously anywhere than at Hermione.

Keiro sighed in response and pulled Hermione out of the way from the rest of the students. She now had a somewhat serious expression on her face as she looked at Hermione intently. "That was Ro Kato," She began. "She's…well, you got that drift that she was gay, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, I can only guess."

"Well, she tries getting everybody to go to bed with her, and last year she tried with me…and…well, I didn't, so she went onto my friend. Her name was Soka, and she transferred to a school in Taiwan after Ro ignored her after their little…event…"

"Oh…" Hermione said nervously, looking down at Keiro sympathetically. "Gomen nasai, Keiro."

"It's all right, now at least. I get to see her over the summer. Now, I'm going to be late for Otsuko's class, and you have Ichiro don't you?" She said, somewhat uneasily.

"Hai."

"Oh…well…good luck." With one last sympathetic look, Keiro walked off to whatever class and Hermione was left feeling a bit unnerved as she walked to this Professor Ichiro's class, Duels.

I hope this day turns out to be better than it's appearing to be. She thought and sighed as she stepped into Professor Ichiro's classroom.

It was very much like the DADA classroom during Hermione's second year at Hogwarts, with the small stand like thing in the middle of the classroom that was fit for two people to stand a good distance across from each other, and to properly duel.

As Hermione made her way to the middle of the crowd, she looked up onto the Dueling stand and suddenly saw a very pale, thin woman standing before them, her arms clasped together behind her back as a monotone expression was plastered on her face. Her hair was very dark, cascading down upon her Japanese, black and red styled outfit.

As she spoke words in Japanese that Hermione couldn't understand, she couldn't help but notice the icy feel to it. She indeed looked like a somewhat bitter woman, and as she contemplated this as Professor Ichiro spoke, she hadn't realized that the teacher had walked before her.

Jumping a little, she bowed multiple times and repeatedly said, "Gomen nasai." She wasn't aware, after all, of how long she hadn't noticed the emotionless woman.

"Stop bowing, Granger, you look like a fool." She spoke with a perfect English accent as she said this. Hermione could only imagine why a Japanese accent didn't accompany her words, but didn't dwell much on this.

"G-gomen nasai." Hermione apologized once more under the cold stare.

"I'm Professor Ichiro, and you know that you're in Duels. Today, you just need to get acquainted, do you understand?"

Hermione nodded slowly, watching the Professor as she walked off. Oddly enough, she somewhat reminded Hermione of Snape though she was much more attractive than Snape, and Hermione felt as if she wasn't nearly as hateful as her greasy-haired potions teacher that was still at Hogwarts.

"Oi! Hermione!" Hermione quickly spun around at the sound of her name, and saw that Keiro's friend Shiko was gesturing for her to come sit with her and another girl she didn't recognize. Hermione didn't know her that well, but she figured it was better than standing around by herself, so she quickly walked toward the tanned girl and bowed quickly before sitting beside her, across from the other girl.

"Hermione, this is Akane. Akane, this is the transfer student Hermione Granger." Kara introduced them politely. "How's your first day?" She asked.

"It's been…interesting." Hermione answered truthfully.

"I heard you met Ro Kato in Kamiyama's class."

Hermione blinked, clearly surprised. "Hai, how did you know that?"

"Word goes around quickly, when it's about Ro anyway." Akane said, with an almost bitter tone.

"And Miiro too?" Kara interrupted, obviously not wanting the conversation to take a cold turn.

"Yes, she wasn't exactly…as talkative as Ro though." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Miiro isn't like Ro, but they're best friends." Kara explained calmly. "She's had a couple of girlfriends here and there but other than that she seems really…well, unattached."

Hermione found that Kara was actually very nice; though she did gossip quite a bit it seemed all in good nature. She was glad that lunch came after Professor Ichiro's class, because she could've sworn her stomach shrunk by the time it was time for food.

"So who do you have next?" Keiro asked as Hermione joined her and her friends once again during a meal.

"Professor Kawasaki."

"She's so nice!" Shiko exclaimed, grinning at Hermione. "And she's so energetic! I don't know who couldn't love her."

"Well good," Hermione said. "Because judging by Professor Kamiyama and Professor Ichiro, I think I need a little more energy."

"You had Professor Ichiro?" Shiori asked curiously, now looking at Hermione along with the other three girls.

"H-hai."

"I heard that her and the Headmistress have something between them." Kara whispered as she bent over her food a little and looked between the other girls. "I've never seen them like that, have any of you?"

The other girls disagreed as Hermione contemplated this subject. It seemed that in this school, it didn't matter that the same gender were going around sexing people up every night or having affairs with Professors.

"Hermione, are you okay? You look a little pale." Keiro asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, uhm, hai! I'm just fine." Hermione said, smiling a little before continuing to eat.

Hermione could've grumbled unpleasantly as Professor Kawasaki spoke in Japanese. She simply hated the fact that she couldn't understand a word anyone was saying lately, but still felt that Professor Kawasaki was indeed exactly how Shiko had explained. She was very nice, and very energetic. Hermione could've sworn that she hadn't let her grin drop since she began her speech.

"Miss Granger, up here please!" Hermione quickly stood and made her way up to the Professor's desk, and as she did so she couldn't help but think this was a relief compared to Professor Kamiyama and Ichiro.

Her hair was a light blonde, obviously dyed and her eyes either had colored contacts in them or Professor Kawasaki's eyes really were that shade of light brown. Her skin was also pale as most people's skin was at this school.

"So, I'm Professor Kawasaki," She began in a heavy Engrish accent. "And this is Transfiguration! I take it that you know what you'll be doing today?"

"I can guess…" Hermione murmured, smiling a little at the older woman's energetic personality.

"Hai! You'll be getting acquainted so go on now!"

Hermione bowed before going back to her desk, kindly being greeted by other students as "The new transfer student". Professor Kouda's class, for Advanced Users' magic, wasn't much different. Though, instead of the care free energy that radiated off of Professor Kawasaki, Professor Kouda was very business-like and stern, a little like Professor Ichiro but she didn't have the bitter attitude accompanying her.

Hermione sighed as she once again walked into her dorm. Keiro, Kara, Shiko, and Shiori had all insisted upon wandering around the castle after dinner before going to bed, and by the time they'd all made it to their dorms safely, it was around 11.00 at night.

She fell onto her bed disgracefully and buried her head into her pillow. She was very tired, and even as she heard the door open she barely noticed. Until she heard the sound of a quiet "click" behind her, she hadn't taken notice of the person walking in the room.

But, after as she heard no more sounds she slowly raised her head and looked toward the door, almost falling out of her bed in shock as she did so.

"M-miiro!" She all but yelled.

-----

Mwahahaha! I bet you thought it would be Ro, neeeee? Hm, well, I like Miiro better than Ro. She seems more interesting, IMO. Anyway, if you guys want some pictures of characters from this chapter, you can look up these names:  
Keiro Zeller Kumi Kato  
Ro Kato Emi Suzuki  
Miiro Houraku Misaki Ito  
Professor Raiel Emmy Rossum  
Professor Kamiyama Hitomi Shimatani  
Professor Ichiro Zhang Ziyi  
Professor Kawasaki Ayumi Hamasaki  
Professor Kouda Kumi Kouda  
And for an extra, Headmistress Amura Namie Amuro  
You can also just e-mail you and I'll send a pic of each character to you


	4. Chapter 4: The beginning of an odd year

I just realized I put up the fifth chapter without posting the fourth chapter! Sorry! Here it is now:

**Chapter 04**

**The beginning of a very odd year…**

"M-miiro!" Hermione all but yelled as she tried to balance herself on her bed, still staring at the smirking Miiro as she did so. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm your roommate. So you really didn't notice." Miiro replied quietly.

"W-what do you…oh…" Hermione calmed herself as she sat up in bed, still looking at Miiro. "So that's why you were looking at me like then when we met earlier?"

Miiro nodded, her smirk slowly turning into a small smile. Hermione sighed in relief, but soon nearly choked on the air before her as Miiro suddenly took her shirt off. "W-what are you doing!"

"I'm taking a shower." Miiro said calmly as she turned her back on Hermione and stood before her bed, removing all other articles of clothing. Hermione quickly looked away, now facing the wall as she heard Miiro close the door to the bathroom.

She let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding as she heard the water go on, and closed her eyes in frustration.

"This school…" She mumbled. "Is stranger than I expected it to be."

Hermione sighed quietly as she sat over her morning meal, her fist placed on her cheek as she stared off into space.

"Hime-chan?"

Hermione grumbled quietly in response, though she wasn't sure if she was now being addressed as "Hime-chan" or not, whatever that meant.

"Hime-san?"

"Hm?" Hermione said, now looking toward Keiro who was staring at her curiously.

"Which do you like more?" She asked with a smile.

"Nani?"

" "Chan" is cuter, but I think "san" is more like you," Keiro said between chewing. "It's more…elegant or something."

"Oh…ano…sure… "san" works. Wait, what's "Hime"?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It means "Princess"," Keiro said, her friends nodded in response. "I was just thinking that it reminded me of "Hermione"."

Shiori sighed; breaking Keiro's and Hermione's conversation as she looked dreamily passed them with her fist upon her cheek.

"What is it, Shiori-san?" Shiko asked curiously.

"It's Miiro-kun." Shiori said breathily, still staring passed them in a dreamy manner.

Kara rolled her eyes in annoyance and resumed eating. "She's always like this over Miiro-kun. She's infatuated with her."

"I thought "kun" was used for boys?" Hermione asked, looking toward Miiro.

"Yeah, well, Miiro's more…masculine than feminine." Keiro responded.

"I don't know…she seems pretty feminine to me." Hermione said, though she could see why she's considered masculine, though she was very thin and her hair was to her shoulders, though it was mostly tied up. She had a sort of aura that she wasn't very feminine, however.

"You'll understand when you get used to the school, Hime-san." Keiro said and smiled at Hermione as she stared at Miiro walking to a table where Ro Kato sat, laughing and smiling with her friends.

"She's my roommate." Hermione said subconsciously.

"NANI!" All four girls all but shouted as Shiori stood up, her palms pressed down against the long, wooden table. They all stared at Hermione with wide-eyes in disbelief.

"She's what!" Shiori shouted.

"A-ano…s-she's my roommate…" Hermione murmured, now realizing just what kind of situation she was in.

"M-miiro-kun?" Keiro murmured, looking from Hermione to the table that Miiro sat at.

"Is she really, Hime-san?" Shiko asked curiously, food hanging from her fork that was near her mouth. "You're really lodging with Miiro-kun?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "G-gomen nasai…it just kinda…"

"That's so awesome, Hime-san!" Kara all but shouted as Shiori said down grudgingly. "Do you know how lucky you are?"

"I-iie," She said, remembering the word meaning "no.". "Not really…"

"How can you not?" Shiori said angrily, nearly glaring at Hermione as she scowled. "Miiro-kun is the dreamiest, most attractive, simply perfect woman on this earth."

"Woman?"

"I can't believe you're lodging with her." Shiori now seemed a little calm, though Hermione was sure she was still upset. After all, she was just going about how "simply perfect" she is.

"She seems a bit…I don't know…" Hermione began, now examining Miiro's actions at her lunch table. She didn't seem to be saying anything, though occasionally she laughed or smiled, or Ro Kato said something to her that made her smirk. "Don't you guys think she's a little…enigmatic?"

"Enigmatic, Hime-san?" Keiro asked curiously as she resumed her eating.

"Well, it's just she's best friends with Ro Kato, but they're complete opposites. She doesn't sleep around and she's pretty quiet. How does someone like that get well-known and admired in a school?"

"Because she's-" Shiori began angrily, once again, before Keiro cut her off.

"In Goukaku, things just seem to happen." She shrugged, as if bored. "That's just the way it is. You'll get used to it."

Hermione nodded in response, finally moving her eyes away from where Miiro sat, and down to her food, though she seemed to pretty much lose her appetite.  
Sighing, she stuffed the food into her mouth anyway.

Yes, very strange.

After Japanese Language with Professor Raiel once again, Hermione managed to find her way to Magical History with Professor Gwan. Gladly, Professor Gwan was a bit of a relief compared to Hermione's previous teachers. First it was Kamiyama, who didn't seem teacher-material at all, seeing as she smoked, swore, and was just a little rude during class. And then it was Professor Ichiro, who was definitely a woman of few words and seemed to not want anything to do with anyone. Professor Kawasaki was so energetic, and Kouda was unbelievably business-like, Hermione wasn't sure how to handle them all.

So then Professor Gwan comes around, just a simple, sweet, calm woman who gladly taught her students without seeming too out of the ordinary.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief after Professor Gwan explained that day's lesson, rather simply, and Hermione could get to work without feeling as if she had to deal with some crazy teacher.

Just when Hermione thought she had escaped, however, along came Professor Otsuko, who was, for a teacher anyway, rather shy. She talked quietly, and seemed rather stiff as she explained the day's lesson in Japanese to the other students.

When she singled Hermione out and spoke in her light Engrish accent, she stuttered just barely, and smiled nervously at Hermione before leaving Hermione to do the assignment.

Lunch went by casually. Just the usual gossip from Keiro and her friends, and then came Charms with Professor Chiba. When Hermione entered the classroom, she felt she could choke. Not only was the professor exceptionally attractive, with tanned skin and light brown hair, but in the back was not only Ro Kato and her gossiping friends, but Miiro as well.

To put it simply, Hermione had become accustomed to becoming nervous when around Miiro. Not only did they share a dorm, but also they had two classes together that she knew of as of yet. Who knew what else they had together.

I'm supposed to be getting like this around boys, Hermione thought as she tried to find a seat the farthest from Miiro and Ro. Well…maybe it's just the environment, I'm in a completely different country after all. I should be nervous.

"Hermione! Over here!"

Hermione, on instinct, snapped her head toward the direction of the sound but instantly regretted it. She was staring straight at Ro, who was waving for her to sit with her friends, who were smiling either sweetly or mischievously. But what really unnerved Hermione was the look that Miiro was giving her. It was a look of amusement that said, in basic, "Do you have the guts to come over to a group of lesbians who want to screw you?"

Well, Hermione couldn't have any of that, now could she? So she stood up before class officially started and sat beside Ro, who immediately took hold of Hermione's desk and pulled it toward her own.

"You don't have to sit so far away," Ro purred.

Someone hex me…

When the bell sounded, Professor Chiba instantly yelled over the loud students, "Class has started! Quiet, now!" And everyone instantly stopped. The funny feeling Hermione got from Professor Chiba was that she was strict, yet kind in the same sense. But then, no one could be sure until a few days with her.

"Assuming that you're all acquainted by now, I'll skip right to the lesson." Loud protests sounded before Professor Chiba quickly silenced them. "No whining in this class! Now, let's go straight into…"

Hermione didn't hear much more, only because Ro was leaning into her and whispering, "Who are you going to the dance with?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione whispered. She didn't want to be interrupted in class, but she had the feeling that standing up to Ro wouldn't be a very smart thing.

"The dance to welcome the beginning of the year," She said with a smile. "Who are you going with?"

"Oh…I-I didn't know there was a dance," Hermione replied shyly, fearing that Ro would ask her to this dance.

I should've just said yes! Why am I so stupid sometimes?

Ro arched an amused eyebrow. "Oh? Then come with me,"

"Wh-what?"

Ro grinned, tapping Hermione lightly on her head. "Come with me to the dance."

"Oh…uh…I mean…uh…why?"

That was rude!

"Because I want you to,"

Well she's just the demanding one, isn't she?

"O-okay…" Hermione answered. Well, she didn't have anyone to really go with, did she? Other than Keiro, but maybe Ro wasn't that bad after all.

"Girls! Pay attention!"

Charms passed with constant whisperings between Ro and her friends, while Ro kept trying to pull Hermione into the conversation. What was worse, though, was that Miiro looked absolutely amused at the fact that her and Hermione shared their next period together-Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Nakashi. But what was more, she asked Hermione to sit with her, and she did.

I must have an inability to say "no" to anyone today, She thought as she inwardly sighed and sat down, rather clumsily, beside Miiro. Now, when I say clumsily, I mean she was half way off her seat when her books fell to the ground.

She squeaked and nearly bent down to pick them up when Miiro did it for her. As she bent over in her seat, Hermione took notice of a tattoo on her lower back. It was something in Japanese, so she didn't understand it. But, nonetheless, it looked interesting.

"It means heart," Miiro suddenly said. Funny how Hermione hadn't even noticed her books stacked neatly on her desk once again.

"O-oh. It's nice," She said and smiled.

"I thought you would say it's bad for my skin," She said in an amused tone, slouching down in her chair and looking away from Hermione. Even though class had started, Hermione was more interested in studying Miiro than DADA.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because you're a good girl," Miiro replied, rather simply as she looked once again to Hermione, and Hermione saw a flicker of attraction in her eyes.

Hermione gulped subconsciously before hearing her name being called, and she averted her attention to the front of the classroom, where Professor Nakashi stood, staring at her calmly while the rest of the class was either glaring daggers at her, most likely because she was sitting next to Miiro, or grinning in amusement.

Hermione nervously stood and quickly walked to the front of the room, her head bowed slightly.

"H-hai, sensei?"

"Would you please restrain yourself, Miss Granger? Miss Miiro all ready has enough fans,"

"G-gomen nasai, sensei. Of course…"

"Good, now, today's assignment…"

Feeling absolutely exhausted, Hermione fell disgracefully onto her stomach. Not only was she asked by Ro Kato to this dance, but also she was now having mixed feelings toward Miiro. At first, she was intimidated, but then she became more interested and curious. And now, she was both. Not only had she been badgered by her friends at dinner by it, but also Ro had come up out of nowhere with her "posse", as Shiko liked to call them, and just started casual conversation.

Hermione grumbled into her pillow and scrunched her hands in her hair, ready to leave the school for good and return to Hogwarts.

"Frustrated, are we?"

Hermione shot up, staring wide-eyed at an amused looking Miiro, who was sitting casually on her bed that was across from Hermione's.

"When did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"Just now." Miiro replied simply.

"Oh…" And silence fell between them. Hermione looked around nervously, trying her hardest to avoid Miiro's gaze.

"What is it?"

"What is what?" Hermione said too quickly.

Miiro smirked. "You're agitated,"

"I-Iie…I'm not."

Miiro's smirk widened as she crawled under her sheets (she had previously been in her pajamas). "Whatever. Good night,"

"Yeah, good night…"

-------------------

Well, now you get two chapters in one day! Hope you like them, Jaa ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

Please read the previous chapter if you haven't all ready. I forgot to post the actual fourth chapter before posting the fifth --"

But now you get two chapters in one day! Yippee!

**Chapter05**

**Shopping**

The rest of the week had passed with Hermione trying to avoid Ro, and trying to learn more about Miiro. However, neither seemed to be working. Ro was the most clingy (and not to mention, sex driven) person she'd ever met, while Miiro was the most secretive. While bored one morning, Hermione decided to mentally list the differences between Ro and Miiro.

Ro Clingy, Miiro Distant

Ro Sex kitten, Miiro Satisfied with her own body

Ro Doesn't care about education, Miiro Top in all of her classes (She discovered this when she noticed Miiro in her Advanced Users' Magic Class)

Ro Party girl, Miiro Laid-back (Though she's still gone late at night most of the time)

Ro Magazines, Miiro Books

Ro Cute, Miiro To drool over

Hermione had quickly pushed the last thought into the back of her mind, though. She repeatedly reminded herself that it was because she was homesick, and homesick only.

I'm not like…THAT…

Sighing, she wrapped her arms behind her head. It was her first weekend here and she had been in her dorm room all day. Miiro had never come back from wherever she was last night, so Hermione had been alone, leaving her a strangely disappointed feeling.

She'd been thinking about Miiro all morning, trying to analyze the other girl as if she were one of Hermione's most important subjects. She also thought that Miiro knew what Hermione was up to, and simply took pleasure out of seeing the frizzy-haired brunette try to figure her out.

Sighing again, she flipped over onto her stomach.

I shouldn't keep myself inside today, She thought. I should be out doing something…

Suddenly, there were loud knocks from her dorm door, making her jump up in fright.

"Hime-san, open up now!" Hermione was pretty sure it was Keiro, and she sounded both excited and angry. So, she quickly made her way to the door and opened it quickly.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Hermione said frantically.

"Why didn't you tell me…us!" Keiro yelled, making Hermione stare at her wide-eyed.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

"You never told us that you were going to the entrance dance with Ro Kato!" Kara grinned as she spoke. However, as Hermione looked at Keiro again she noticed the true anger on her face. Keiro had hateful feelings toward Ro Kato, and now Hermione was going to a dance with her.

"Gomen nasai, Keiro."

"Don't apologize, Hermione! This is great!" Shiori tried to assure her, but Hermione wasn't convinced. She was mostly going only because she didn't have the guts to say no, and now Keiro was angry with her for it.

"Don't mind Keiro," Shiko said, nudging Keiro. "Don't worry. It's not like Hermione is going to sleep with Ro, right Hime-san?" Shiko smiled at Hermione, who nodded in agreement.

Keiro sighed. "Fine. But you know," She said, a grin beginning to spread on her face. "We do have to go somewhere before the dance."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Where?"

"SHOPPING!"

Hermione sighed as she was pulled to various shops around Japan. She was glad that she could finally get to see the country she was in, but literally being pulled to a million different shops with dresses wasn't her idea of "seeing the country".

After being to who knows how many stores, she finally spotted a dress she liked.

It was when she was in a store called "Bijin Wear" that she saw the long, crimson dress. It wasn't at all like the dress she wore to the Yule Ball. This was long, but not too long. It went to a little passed her knees. It had spaghetti straps, and a v-neck, while the bottom had a slit up the side of the right leg. Immediately after trying it on, she bought it. Though she wasn't looking to really impress Ro, she could at least look nice on the night of the dance, right?

Hermione sighed as she fell to the floor of her dorm room, a single silver bag holding her dress in it was draping from her shoulder, and she heaved out a long sigh.

"Hey," She heard, making her eyes snap open and meet Miiro looking at a magazine.

"How is it," Hermione began, calming down from the sudden shock of seeing Miiro again. "That I never notice you when you're here."

Miiro looked toward Hermione with an amused look in her light brown eyes. "That's not very nice, Granger."

Hermione sighed again and stood up as Miiro focused on her magazine once more. Hermione sat the silver bag on her bed, and then made her way to the bathroom that her and Miiro shared, trying her best to ignore Miiro's presence completely.

What was it about the girl, anyway? She was, after all, just another girl that Hermione had happened to meet. In Hogwarts, though Hermione didn't have many friends, she had Ginny and the Patil twins, and Luna. Even here in Goukaku Magic School she had Keiro, Shiko, Kara, and Shiori. There was also Ro, but even Ro wasn't as complicated as Miiro seemed.

Sighing again, she turned the hot water on in the bathtub and stripped before stepping in, feeling the warmth ease her stress-filled body. When did she become so easily up tight from someone, rather than something such as studies?

"Looking to get laid?" Hermione jumped as she noticed Miiro leaning against the sink, which was across from the bathtub, with Hermione's red dress in her arms.

"Miiro, what are you doing in here!" Hermione yelled, trying to cover up every single piece of flesh on her body, but wasn't very victorious.

Another hint of amusement crossed Miiro's face, and then she shrugged. "I didn't think you were so shy, Hermione."

"I-I'm not! I just…well, do you like it when people are in the same room while you're taking a bath?" Hermione said, lowering her voice slightly.

Miiro just shrugged again. "I don't find it a big deal."

Hermione grumbled. "I can see why…" She mumbled.

Miiro arched an eyebrow, clearly finding pleasure out of Hermione's nervous nature. "Ah, now what do you mean by that, Hime-san?"

Hermione froze. It was just a nickname, but hearing it from Miiro somehow unnerved her.

"Your friends call you that, don't they?" Miiro continued. Then opened the bathroom door, looking back at Hermione. "I don't like it much." And then she just left.

Suddenly…_ Hermione thought, sinking her entire body into the hot water. _I feel as if I would love to leave this place…

---------------------------------------

I've decided to put previews at the end of each chapter to keep you guys anticipating what will happen next I hope you like.

_"Is it required for me to have a girlfriend instead?"_

_"In this place, there is no limit to gender within love."_

_"Pucker up, Granger."_

Jaa ne!


	6. Chapter 6: Another Dance Distaster

It kind of took a long time to get this chapter up . But at least it's up now, and it's a bit long. Enjoy xD

**Chapter 06**

**Another Dance Disaster**

Hermione did not fall asleep easily that night. There had been an odd moment when Hermione had been examining Miiro's facial details; how gracefully calm it was when she slept and how her slanted eyes complimented her high cheekbones and pale skin. How different she was from Ro. However, as Hermione found herself becoming lost within Miiro's beauty, the other girls' eyes slowly opened, making Hermione quickly shut hers. However, she had a feeling Miiro had noticed her staring even as she feigned sleep.

But Miiro wasn't the only thing-or person more importantly, on her mind the following week. That Saturday, the Entrance Dance would come and Hermione would find herself dancing with Ro Kato, someone she was trying to avoid yet somehow was getting involved with anyway.

But, for some reason, Hermione found herself becoming rather miserable. It seemed it didn't take much for her to become homesick…or at least, that's what she kept telling herself. But truthfully, she had a feeling it had something to do with the entrance dance, or rather the person she was going with. Her mind hadn't left the thought of going with Miiro, and dancing with Miiro and looking at Miiro, hugging her and even...

Hermione grumbled as she stabbed her morning meal. _This place is turning me into a bloody lesbian…_she thought, ignoring the worried stares coming from her friends. It was another Friday, and she was feeling more nervous than she expected, anticipating the upcoming dance…that which she would spend with someone she wasn't even interested in.

Somehow, though she shouldn't have been so surprised, her spirits rose when she saw Miiro in Advanced Magic User's class again. Though she had come to fear her a bit, she was more excited to be in her presence because it meant she was just one step closer to figuring her out. Suddenly, she hadn't thought of if she was beginning to become attracted to the female species. But, she didn't really realize that Miiro was beginning to become her entire world.

"You're nervous,"

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at Miiro curiously. They had now begun to have regular conversations when they were working.

"You should be nervous. You're going to the Entrance Dance with Ro, after all." Miiro said, writing down the assignment as Professor Kouda recited it.

"Oh…well…I am…" Hermione stuttered, still quietly as she waited for Professor Kouda, then she could write down what the assignment for the weekend was.

"So…" Miiro began again, a hint of disappointment in her voice, though it was difficult to tell. She was talking so quietly after all. "You're really excited about going with her?"

Hermione just stared at her, though Miiro didn't return her gaze. She wasn't excited…not at all, actually. She was more nervous and disappointed. But how was she supposed to say that she would rather go with Miiro than her best friend, Ro?

"Granger," She heard sternly, making her head shift quickly to the front of the room where Professor Kouda stood, staring at her as if warning her to not say anything. And so, she just stood and walked up to Professor Kouda's desk, and took the daily assignment.

Hermione heaved a heavy sigh as she walked out of the room with Miiro. It seemed she wouldn't be able to shake off this strong feeling until the Entrance Dance was over, and suddenly she was looking forward to the dance, only because it would eventually end.

"Hermione!" She heard a loud shout, looking toward Ro and some of her friends who was grinning and waving for her and Miiro to walk to her.

"Ne, has Miiro-kun been keeping you company?" Ro said in her usual excited manner, which Hermione had become used to by that time. She nodded shyly in response, looking away from Ro's gaze, which she still couldn't stand. "Well," She continued, wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "She won't keep you as good a company as I will," At that, Ro planted a small kiss on Hermione's cheek, to which she responded with wide eyes and stiffening. Ro giggled and walked away with her other friends, except for Miiro, who only stood and smirked just barely, saying lastly before catching up with Ro, "Pucker up, Granger."

Hermione gulped yet again as she sat on her bed, her fingers entwined as she stared down at her red stilettos.

"Are you ready yet, Granger?" Miiro yelled from outside of their dorm door. Hermione had insisted that she stand outside as Hermione changed into her attire for the night. There were two reasons why she did that: the first because she truly didn't want anyone in the same room while she was dressing she felt so uncomfortable when she had to do that on the Hogwarts Express, year after year. and the second because she was afraid if Miiro had seen her without clothes one…well, obviously she wasn't entirely sure what would lead to what. Miiro had previously dressed into a black tuxedo, with the jacket unbuttoned and a few buttons undone from the white shirt underneath. The black slacks complimented her thin, boyish figure, and Hermione found she had to rip her eyes away. Now, it was just a matter of how she would present herself in front of her peer instead of the other way around.

"Y-yes! I'm coming!" She forced herself to regain composure as she stepped out of the door, her hands entwined behind her back as she looked down, waiting to hear some smart comment from Miiro. However, when she looked up due to the silence, she caught Miiro repeatedly looking her up and down. When she saw Hermione looking back at her, she smirked.

"So you _are_ looking to get laid."

Hermione grumbled, and then began walking down the hall. "Let's go," She said in a frustrated tone. As if she wasn't all ready unnerved as it was, she didn't need comments from Miiro making her have unwanted thoughts. When Miiro entwined her left arm with Hermione's right, she didn't feel any better. If anything, she only became more nervous, even though Miiro had certain comforting warmth to her body; it was still Miiro Houraku, one of the most wanted girls in Goukaku Magic School.

The walk to the entrance hall, which had been previously decorated for the event, was done in silence. Hermione was too nervous to speak, and was for once glad that Miiro was the quiet type.

When they arrived at the entrance hall, she didn't feel much better. The extravagant decorations seemed to almost be over done for a simple school dance, but Hermione had established on her first day at Goukaku that it didn't appear to be an average school.

"Hime-san!" Hermione cringed as she heard the familiar nickname, and her head jerked away from the decorations as she noticed Ro walking toward her with her usual posse. Somehow, since Miiro had pointed out that she disliked Hermione's given nickname, Hermione herself had come to feel uncomfortable when called it. Did Miiro really have that large of an impact on everyone, or was it just Hermione?

"Ah, I see Miiro-Kun was keeping you company again," Ro continued, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder, just as she had done when she saw Hermione and Miiro walking out of Advanced Magic Users' class together.

"You two are getting awfully close, aren't you?" One of Ro's friends said, nudging Hermione playfully in her side.

Hermione blushed furiously as Miiro remained cool and calm, as she always did. How could she do that while Hermione resembled a cherry?

"Anyway, Hime-san," Ro broke in again. "We'll go sit before everyone starts dancing. Let's go!"

Ro began walking with her posse toward some table while Hermione decided to continue by Miiro's side. But she noticed that Miiro, who was just as popular and attractive as Ro, was awkwardly alone.

"Miiro…who's your date?" Hermione asked curiously.

Miiro just shrugged and responded, "I don't have one."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Why? Didn't you ask someone?"

Miiro shook her head. "I'm only here because Ro wanted me to come."

Hermione, though she shouldn't have been very surprised, temporarily paused at Miiro's statement. _I guess,_ she thought, _that I should expect her to say something like that._ But, she was somewhat disappointed. Miiro was only here for Ro, and otherwise she would probably either be in the dorm room or out at some place partying.

"Hey, you two stop flirting and hurry up!" Once again, Hermione turned as red as a tomato, and Miiro just smirked and continued toward the table that Ro was sitting out with her usual friends.

Hermione wasn't sure how much time passed with just Ro talking and her friends laughing at whatever she said (Hermione couldn't understand half of it, because sometimes she spoke in Japanese and sometimes she spoke in English), but mostly Hermione was focusing on Miiro, and how she was just sitting silently beside Ro, as if she was the only one in the room.

"Hime-san, let's dance!" Ro said suddenly in a loud, excited voice. Hermione found herself behind pulled by the arm to the dance floor and suddenly she was uncomfortably close to Ro Kato.

"You're blushing, Hime-san," Ro purred, pulling Hermione even closer to her (which was oddly possible).

Hermione gulped nervously, suddenly feeling as if she'd like to flee the room and hide under the covers of her bed like a little girl. But, with the way Ro was holding onto her tightly, she felt that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

And, as if someone wanted to further torture her, a sweet ballad sounded in the Entrance Hall turned ball room, and Hermione found herself resting her head on Ro's shoulder. _I'm at a dance…with Ro Kato. I should be feeling excited…_ She thought, sighing. This night wasn't something she was excited about though. When her eyes caught Miiro again, seeing her furiously gulping down some beverage, she once again felt like she would rather be close to her, rather than Ro, her best friend.

"Hime-san…" Ro quietly said, moving away from Hermione just barely. Her dark brown eyes were gazing into Hermione's light ones, and suddenly Hermione knew just what was on Ro's mind, and just what she wanted to do.

Hermione gulped again, feeling her body tense and freeze. She wanted so badly to move away from Ro as quickly as possible, but it seemed her body was listening to her thoughts.

As Ro slowly moved closer to her, Hermione felt herself begin to shiver. She didn't like Ro…she'd never been attracted to her. Of course she was nervous around her, but only because of her confidant nature. She wasn't used to people demanding so much of her, and yet Ro wanted her…but not _her_, her _body_.

And that's exactly why Hermione wasn't attracted to her. So, as Ro finally filled the gap between them, Hermione finally found the sense to roughly push the other girl away, and run as fast as she could out of the Entrance hall, leaving a very surprised Ro Kato behind.

As she took the elevator to her floor, she thought of how much harder it would be to be near Ro, to talk to Ro, and how weird it would be to share a dorm with Miiro, Ro's best friend.

Finally the elevator stopped and Hermione rushed to her dorm, she slammed the door behind her and plopped down on her bed after pulling a scroll and a quill out from under her bed. Maybe the complications with girls would go away if she talked to someone with something else in their pants.

_Dear Ron and Harry, _she wrote casually, trying to calm herself. _I'm sorry I haven't written since I've arrived here. Things have been more hectic than I've expected…but what's important is that I'm writing now. How have you been? I suppose the war has been horrible. How is Hogwarts? What's the staff like? What about the students? I have a lot of questions, but I'll just leave it at that for now. Reply soon...Love from, Hermione. _It was short, but she didn't feel as if she could talk to them or write to them without bursting out into her issues with the girls at Goukaku, even though she'd only been there a couple of weeks.

"Ron…who's that? You're boyfriend?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of Miiro's voice, which seemed to be reaction to every sudden appearance the other girl made. She grumbled in aggravation. "Not really. Why? Is it required for me to have a girlfriend instead?"

Miiro arched an amused eyebrow and smirked. "In this place, there is no limit to love within gender."

Hermione fell silent as she observed Miiro. So that's why Hermione felt as if she didn't understand Goukaku when she first arrived. That's why Ro was always sleeping around, that's why Hermione felt herself thinking of Miiro all the time. People here weren't heterosexual or bisexual or homosexual. These people were just attracted to…attractive people. It didn't matter if you were a girl or a boy. If you looked nice, and acted nice, then you were an ideal person.

And suddenly, Hermione wanted to be like that. She sighed and folded the scroll, putting it away until she would send it in the morning.

She was about to apologize to Miiro for her sudden bitter temper when she felt a heat against her back, and warm hands on her shoulders. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she suddenly felt aroused at Miiro's simple touch.

Maybe this is what Hermione wanted since she saw Miiro Houraku. Because Miiro was an attractive person, was that why Hermione really liked being around her? But she felt it was something much deeper than that.

As Miiro's hands moved further down her shoulders, to her arms, Hermione took in a deep gasp. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but she wasn't stopping it, was she?

And suddenly she felt disappointment as Miiro pulled her hands away. "You're tense," She said simply before leaving the dorm room, leaving Hermione just more confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe! I love MiiroxHermione! So fun to type. Anyway, previews:

_"You like Miiro-kun, don't you?!"_

_"I wish you would tell me...what you're thinking,"_

_"Granger, I want you to stay after class, seeing as you can't keep your mouth shut around Houraku Miiro-san."_


	7. Chapter 7: Conclusions

I can't believe how many months it's been since I updated this . It's ridiculous. In any case, after reading over the previous chapters, I got a sudden burst of inspiration. I can't say anything too exciting really happens in this chapter, sadly, but perhaps in the next one. Enjoy!

P.S – To can't.sleep20, I didn't get the idea for this from an anime. It all came from my crazy mind.

**Chapter 07**

**Conclusions**

Miiro had not come back the previous night, and Hermione had forced herself to ignore her disappointment. Sure, she had come to the conclusion that at Goukaku Magic School, as far as relationships and sex went, all is fair in love and war. It didn't matter if you were a girl or a boy…hell, it didn't matter if you were a girl _and_ a boy, and that had piqued Hermione's interest for a while. But then, after sitting in her bed for a while, unable to sleep, she decided she was both intrigued and afraid of it.

For as long as she could remember, romance was never of any interest to her. Even now, having gone to that dance with one of the most popular girls' in the school, she was still completely uninterested in passing the "friendship point". She wasn't even sure she wanted there to _be_ a friendship point, but then, why had she suddenly tensed when Miiro had simply touched her? And why had she shivered? Why had she felt…_excited_? She quickly re-decided that she would stop this little game she had going with her roommate and stop trying to examine her as if she were some interesting new specimen in a science lab, and that she would instead distance herself from the attractive young woman.

It seemed, though, that after arriving at breakfast, Hermione realized that Miiro was the least of her problems that morning. She was immediately bombarded by all of her new friends, who pulled her into the cafeteria and their usual seats the minute they saw her, half of them excitedly grinning at her, half of them giving her pure looks of death.

"Tell us all of the juicy details, Hime-san!" Keiro began, and for once she was out of her usual sweet character and into a stereotypical teenage girl character.

"Yeah, spill all ready!" Shiko added, being one of the girls that were grinning.

"What are you all talking about?" Hermione asked, completely oblivious. Her ponderings of the previous night had made her change a bit, much to her surprise seeing as how people usually didn't change, in this case literally, over night. She was no longer the stumbling, stuttering new girl.

"Oh, don't try and play that little innocent act, Hime-san!" Shiori said in an aggravated voice. "Everyone knows that Miiro-kun followed you after that scene last night."

"…Everyone?" Suddenly, Hermione felt herself slip back into the stumbling, stuttering new girl again, though.

"Now tell us all what happened!" They all said in unison, officially freaking Hermione out.

"You like Miiro-kun, don't you, Hermione!?" Shiori all but shouted, catching just about everyone's attention. And, just at that moment, as if the devil himself was cursing her, the object of their conversation stepped into the cafeteria.

Miiro stood at the doors, a familiar look of amusement in her light brown eyes at she stared back at Hermione, just as everyone else was, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Why don't you answer, Hime-san?" Hermione's attention then focused on Ro, who had walked up to her with her usual playful smile. "Just say it. Do you like Miiro-kun or don't you?"

"U-uh…I…" Hermione stammered, looking around nervously while she felt a band of sweat form on her head.

"Understand this, Hime-san," Ro continued, stepping closer to Hermione while a confidant smile took over her features. She cupped the nervous transfer student's chin before saying, "I _will_ get you in my sheets one day."

She strutted back to her table, and Miiro followed as if nothing had happened. Hermione then decided that she was in no mood for eating and in no shape for being around people, so simply left the cafeteria, despite her friends calls to stop her.

After Japanese language, which she was rather unenthusiastic about for the day, she continued on to all of her other classes for the morning, completely skipping lunch afterwards and deciding that she would stay in her dorm. Upon arriving there, she fell onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow and letting her arms lazily fall at her sides. She was unsure of why she seemed so exhausted all of a sudden, but brushed it to the side as her eyes began to fall shut.

"Hime-san?" Hermione shot up, not even hearing the door open before her friend spoke to her.

"K-keiro! You scared me!"

"Sorry," The girl said with a small smile before walking into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Is something the matter?" Hermione asked with her eyebrows furrowed a bit to show her worry.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"…Huh?"

"You know, you weren't yourself this morning, and then you just left after Miiro walked in."

"Yeah well after that little scene that Shiori caused, I hardly thought the air in the cafeteria was comfortable."

Keiro chuckled. "Yeah, well, you know how Shiori gets about Miiro-kun."

Hermione only grumbled lightly in response before bringing her arms behind her head.

"Hermione…" The student spoken to shifted her eyes to her friend, who looked down at her in return. "Is something upsetting you?"

"No," Hermione immediately replied. "I'm just fine. Why do you ask?"

A long pause followed her question, but she could only continue staring at Keiro as she looked down.

"I wish you would tell me," Keiro began again after another few moments of silence. "What you were thinking…"

Hermione frowned, watching as Keiro looked down, an obvious look of worry and sadness over her features.

"You become a different person in front of Miiro-kun. It's during moments when you're around her that I can't tell if you're the Hermione I know or some other girl that Miiro's put under some spell."

"Yes, well," Hermione replied almost bitterly. "Miiro does do that to people, doesn't she? In any case, you don't need to worry. Miiro won't bewitch me any longer."

Hermione seriously began considering if the words she spoke to Keiro had been true, though, when she stepped into Advanced User's Magic, though. Or rather, it was when Miiro caught her gaze that caused her resolve to nearly crumble. However, she had used all of her will power to tear her eyes away and instead of sitting next to Miiro as she usually did, sat on the other side of the room, near the door, while Miiro sat next to the windows. Hermione had to refrain from taking full notice of Miiro's small smirk.

The brunette's head snapped to the side at the sound of a bag being sat on the ground though, and she felt a rush of fear run over her as she looked at Miiro, who had taken the free seat next to her.

"C-can I help you?" She stammered, trying her hardest to keep her composure.

"If you won't sit by me," Miiro responded. "Then I'll sit by you. Unless, of course, you have a problem with that?"

"Why would I have a problem with that?" Hermione replied quietly, pulling out her book at the sound of Professor Kouda's voice.

"I take it you're still upset about last night." Miiro said quietly while still managing to copy down notes.

"No," Hermione said. "Why would you think that?"

The Japanese 16-year-old across from her smirked yet again. "Gee, I don't know, maybe because you're avoiding me all of a sudden."

She looked to her side, although Miiro didn't acknowledge her, and her eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, I'm avoiding you am I?"

"Why don't you explain to me why you left the cafeteria, then? Or why you didn't sit by me as usual?"

Hermione decided to focus on her notes rather than her roommate. "We shouldn't be talking during class."

Miiro's smirk only grew. "Or why you suddenly can't stand speaking to me? Face it, Granger, I scare the living shit out of you and you know it."

For some reason, that had struck a nerve, and before she knew it Hermione found herself furiously standing up and shouting, "You are _the most_ infuriating, arrogant, obnoxious, _self-righteous_ person I have ever met!"

"Granger," A sudden stern voice rang through the classroom, causing Hermione to realize exactly what she'd just said. "I want you to stay after class, seeing as how you can't keep your mouth shut around Houraku Miiro-san."

Hermione fell back into her seat, burying her head in her arms, only causing Miiro to smile impishly.

_Man…_

- - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Previews:

"_If you seriously think that you scare me then you really are the most pig-headed person I've met!"_

"_Perhaps it's because of Miiro-kun that you are trying to push me aside?"_

"_Granger, are you sick?"_


End file.
